A love like theirs
by herheart-yearns
Summary: Finnick Odair the golden child and Annie Cresta the mad girl. They are lovers from district Four and we will live it with them until the end. Because maybe every second wasn't spent together and maybe Finnick didn't even know he loved her but their story deserves to be told.
1. Epilogue

The sound of the waves crashing against the beach and the feeling of the bright sun on her skin slowly wakes her. The waves reaching out their hands touching her toes and slowly ebbing away.

"Annie! It's time for you to get ready now darling," her mother says calling out the window of their small beach house. Annie, the awkward, young girl, slowly rises, hair stiff from salt and sand, and eyes wide like she is frantic. She doesn't walk but dances her way to the house which is occupied by her mother and father. Her mother was beautiful once, blonde with the greenest eyes. Her father was tall and handsome brown hair and blue eyes. Annie on the other hand was average, dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a slightly crooked smile.

She followed her mother to her bedroom. On the bed lay a plain white dress made of worn lace, and next to it a ribbon, matching Annie's eyes, for her hair. "Thank you," she whispers and her mother nods and slowly walks out leaving Annie alone with the dress. She slowly pulls the dress over her hair and looks down at herself feeling lovely and sad in the lace dress. She picked up the ribbon and brought it to her hair, tying it around a wavy mess of a pony tail. When she entered the kitchen she saw tears in her mothers eyes and her father began to smile.

"You look beautiful," her father spoke. He walked over to the small, nervous Annie and gave her a hug. "This is your first year they wont call your name I promise."

He walks slowly through the door of his shack like home, off the beach. His hair wet from his early morning swim in the ocean, trying desperately to clear his mind. As he enters the house his mother is already awake cooking bread that smells of the sea. "There are some clothes for you on my mat," she calls to him as he walks into the only other room of the house besides the kitchen. As she said there is a white button up and a pair of kaki shorts. Next to the two articles of clothing lay a golden chain. As the boy does the last button of his shirt his mother walks in tears in her eyes. She slowly bends down to pick up the gold chain and pulls it over his head. "G-g-gi I'm sorry, Finnick. You look so old."

"Is Dad going to be there?"

"Of course sweetheart. Don't worry okay you wont get called." He hoped so much it hurt, that he wouldn't get called. Every part of his being was pained at even the thought of going into the games.

He couldn't stand to be inside any longer so he ran out the front door and down to the beach. His feet met the water up to his ankles and he stared at his reflection thinking that maybe, just maybe this was all just a nightmare. "This is a horrible thing they do," a girls voice rang in his ears. He turned and was confronted by a small dirty blonde, blue-green eyed girl who wore a white dress and a crooked smile.

"It's awfully really. They enjoy the pain of others."

"I really hope you don't get called."

"I hope you don't get called. I wish no one ever did." That was all that was said then Annie walked back to her house and Finnick stood in the water waiting for the bell to sound signaling everyone to the town center.

And when the bell did sound the people in the district were being told that today they were to lose two more children. Unknowing parents were going to have to say goodbye to their terrified children and children would have to say goodbye to their lives.

Slowly and unwillingly the entire district walked to the town square. Here the children were separated by age and gender. Finnick stood with the other fourteen year old boys. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. As they waited there he saw Annie with tears running down her face standing in the same place as all the other young twelve year old girls. The first year is hard for everyone.


	2. Empty Room

***starting in later chapter I will be putting songs that I listen to while writing to hopefully bring the stories to life.**

~Finnick~

Luciana walked the stage in the ugliest dress no to man. And probably even to animals. Her dress literally looked like a shark swallowing her and it wasn't necessarily pleasing. She spoke into the microphone with way to much confidence for someone dressed in such a manner. Her voice as always piped on about the reason the games started, all in her capital accent. "Now ladies first!" She trotted over to the bowl that held the fate of one District Four girl. "Leah," she yells into the microphone, "Leah Waters." I know who she is from school she is a year older and beautiful with blonde hair falling to her waste and the greenest eyes. She is in the eye of every boy in our school. As she walks forward you see her legs shaking and the stability she earlier had slipping away. "And now for the boys," her heels clack as she walks back to the podium the name in her hand. My chest tightens more and more with each step she takes. My breathing totally nonexistent as she reads the name. My ears are ringing. She reads the name and I let out a giant sigh of relief that had been burning in my lungs. I am safe one more year.

Who was called? I don't recall. The crowd is parting it must be someone near me because the crowd parts around me. I feel a nudge from behind and look around searching for the face of whomever was called. I end up looking around to all eyes staring into mine. My mother and father sobbing quietly behind the ropes. "Finnick come on up here dear." I make eye contact with one last person, Annie Cresta. Why is she crying? She is safe for one more year I am not. She should not be crying why is she doing that! I hate her!

My feet drag me towards the front and up the stairs to shake hands with a beautiful horror stricken girl. Looking out into the blinding stares, so difficult. It doesn't last long though before we are herded behind the stage each of us taken in opposite directions. I am placed in a room with an aquarium in the corner and a blue couch set in the center of the room. I sit down and wait until the door directly in front of me begins to open and I am greeted by two very familiar faces. These are the faces of the two people who raised and loved me and I am about to leave them after all of it to fight to the death with a bunch of other children. None of us actually stand a chance so as I hug them and they sob I know already that I am a gonner. "I love you," I whisper for most certainly the last time.

I lay on the couch and let myself cry believing no one else will come to visit. My sobs are silenced soon after by the sound of the door adjacent creaking open. "I just, I came to say that I really didn't want you to go in." Annie Cresta turned as if to walk away. I called her name and tapped the couch next to me. She sat down hesitantly. I did this mostly because she is the last face I will see from District Four besides everyone involved in the Games and partially because I couldn't believe that someone else actually cared.

"I like your necklace," awkwardly enough for her to look up at me. She wasn't pretty in the way Leah was pretty she was just different. She smiled taking off the necklace and sliding the small bottle off. "Here take is and use it on that gold chain as your token okay?" Annie wasn't going to take no for an answer so I grabbed it out of her hand. "You can win you know," I didn't know.

As she was about to walked away she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and I called her name one last time, "Annie Cresta, thank you." Then I was alone in the room once again.

~Annie~

As Luciana walks the huge stage I dig my heels into the ground and look over to the boys side and catch a glimpse of Finnick. He stands nervously with the other boys his age and this causes me to cry, the fact that someone so strong even is falling apart. No one is safe from the games, ever.

"It's your first year Annie," I have to keep reminding myself, "your name wont get called". I know thought that someones name will get called. Sadly yet reluctantly it's not me. It's Leah Waters whom is beautiful.

I turn and see Finnick wince as Luciana walks over to the bowl containing the name of all the boys. I wince too but mostly because now that the nerves are gone I can see just how unpleasing her outfit really is. I begin to get nervous again though when she starts to speak into the microphone. Then out of nowhere she does it, she says his name, cheers it even like she's excited. "Finnick Odair," is the name she announces. I can tell Finnick has no idea that she just said his name. He is looking around like a little kid looking for there mother in a store. His shaky legs finally begin carrying him towards the stage. I let a tear fall and for a moment he looks at me but I quickly look away afraid that he will be upset.

As they are escorted back stage I run to my parents and hug them and I watch his mother and father walk towards the back of the town hall to go visit their only son for the last time. I too want to visit their son. I look at my parent and whisper to them, "I have to go see him one last time," then to myself I whisper, "more like for the first time."

His parents are in there when I arrive and the peacekeeper asks me what my relation is to Finnick. I answer friend and he lets it slide probably because I am the only other person here to visit a young boy being sent to his death. I don't know though because I suspect most capital citizens don't actually have feelings.

Soon after though his parents walk out both their eyes filled with tears his mothers tears spilling down her face, "Oh Annie Cresta, I'm sure Finnick will be glad to have another visitor. He is just so young..."

I hug his mother and make sure to tell her that he can do it, he can come back. I also hug his father telling him that he was great to his son, which I didn't particularly know but it seem the right thing to do.

After all of that I finally walked into the visitors room. He is laying on the couch when I first walk in but then the door creaks and he sits up. I pretend not to see the tears that fill his eyes and trail down his face. I awkwardly say to him "I just, I came to say that I really didn't want you to go in." It is true of course but as I say it, it sounds ridiculous. Why am I embarrassed though this boy is being sent to his death and I am just walking away.

As I am almost gone I hear him say my name and I turned around. He was patting the couch next to him inviting me to sit. I sit down hesitantly. Then he says to me, "I like your necklace." I blush embarrassed.

I saw the golden chain on his neck matching the color of his hair and I took my necklace off sliding the bottle into my hand. "Here take is and use it on that gold chain as your token okay?" I said smiling at him. He grabbed it out of my hand seconds later and held the bottle of District 4 in his hand. I felt horrible knowing he is probably thinking about never coming home, "you can win you know," it is true he is strong and wise.

I leaned in and for some reason kissed him on the cheek and as I walked away he called my name out one more time, "Annie Cresta, thank you." I didn't turn around I left him behind me in the room alone.


	3. Oh Brother

***Sorry it took so long to put up! I hope you enjoy. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Feel free to critique and review!**

~~~~ Finnick ~~~~

On the train I feet claustrophobic. I am circled by an ugly shark, Luciana should really change her dress. As soon as I enter I am bombarded by tables of food and luxurious fabric and I just want to leave. It is too beautiful, unrealistic. From the looks Leah feels about the same. I want to go to my room immediately but I am stopped because Luciana wants us to meet our mentors. I had totally forgotten about mentors until now.

A middle-aged man and an older woman walk in. The man, Sam, is cocky and doesn't want much to do with us just the food and drinks. The older woman though, Mags, is very sweet and the first thing she does is quietly whisper, "I am so sorry." This is the first kind person I have met since boarding this train.

As Sam sits down to stuff his face and Leah runs to some corner of the train, that must hold her room, I walk towards Mags and hug her, whispering back to her, "thank you." I then back up and as I am about to turn away I see her nod, a sad smile on her face.

I jog to my room without anything to eat and sit on the bed. It is soft and warm but not enough to get me to sleep. I just lay there with my hand gripping the pendent and gold chain around my neck, it reminds me of my family and the sea. The only two things I want right now. My mother and father are safe at home right now about to watch their only son publicly fight to the death. I also think of my friends and how relived they must feel to be safe. I wonder what they are thinking about me, maybe guessing how long I'll live.

I stay awake until the first rays of sunshine peek over the mountains outside my window, because only then do I feel safe enough for my eyes to shutter closed. The sun warms me through the window and my dreams begin to consume me.

The dreams are horrible. I am trying to say goodbye to my parents but they wont respond because they are just too busy crying over a grave, a grave that across the top read "Finnick Odair". My father is holding my mother but he looks as if he could use someone to hold him. Then the scene changes without warning to Leah walk towards me with a spear in her hand. When she gets close enough I see a glint of a tear on her face, which slowly turns to the face of our mentor Mags and whispers "I'm so sorry," and the spear in her hand flys towards me.

I bolt upright suddenly and look around realizing I am awake. I am in my room on the train and the sun is well up in the sky. Not far off in the distance are large towers that must be the window. As I stand and go to the window I jump hearing a knock on my door. "Come in," I call towards my door. It opens slowly and behind it stands Mags. She walks in and sits down on the bed, just across from me, her hands in her lap.

"I am going to be your mentor, Finnick, not Leah's. Just so you are aware," her voice seems to always be a sort of whisper.

"Oh good, I was really hoping you would be," these are the first relaxed words I've spoken. "Sam doesn't seem very helpful."

"The games change you, dear boy. Even if you win you are part of them forever." Mags makes me feel safe. She talks with such purpose but says it so delicately. "Time to start training Finnick."

~ ~ ~ ~Annie~ ~ ~ ~

When I get home my older sister is there. "Hello Annie! So glad you are safe," she chirps.

"I know Birdy, but b-b-but Finnick," I don't know why it upsets me so, but I begin to sob a little. Birdy may not always be the nicest, but when I'm upset I know she'll be there. She walks towards me and puts her arms around me. She is taller than me and she is beautiful. Her chin rests on the top of my head.

"Oh Annie. I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning. I am so sorry."

"It-it's okay." I wasn't bothered by that not the way I was about Finnick. "Do you think he can do it?"

"Finnick? Maybe. He is very strong and smart."

"Yeah, you're right. I went to see him."

"Uhhh. You did?"

"Yes. He was crying. I gave him my pendant."

"Annie why would you do that?"

"He didn't have anything, except an odd gold chain."

"Annie that gold chain was his brothers."

"Birdy? What are you talking about?"

"His brother Gill, was one year older than me in school and at age fourteen he was a tribute. Finnick was just barely three years old they never told him because well how do you tell someone that?"

"No! That's not true. He is going to find out about his brother and then have to kill a bunch of children in hopes of making it out alive." I can't handle this. Before I know it I am on the beach and jumping in the water. Somewhere distantly I hear Birdy screaming my name but none of that matters. Poor Finnick, and he doesn't even know.

I float through the sea on my back wondering why I care so much. I think that maybe it's because wouldn't want that to be me. I dive deep and watch my hair float around me. I think that maybe it should have been me instead.

I stay out just floating until the sun turns to a moon and the clouds turn to stars. Then I swim back and drag myself back to the house. My parents are talking with Birdy and Caesar is talking on the television to another man about the line up of tributes.

"Hello Dear," my mother says lovingly and then comes up and hugs me, "I am truly sorry about your friend but can we just forget for now and have a nice dinner?"

"Mmhm," is the only sound I can muster. My father looks at me with sad eyes. He is reluctant though that I am safe.

Dinner consists of the four of us eating, me in silence and my mother and father asking Birdy about her boyfriend of two years, Reef. He is a local fisherman along with Finnick's father. I don't let that thought into my mind for long though. Whilst trying to dismiss my thoughts there is a question directed at me. "Hmm?" I ask not having heard.

"Let's go to the beach. Shell we?" My father laughs at himself and my mother and sister join in.

"We shell!" I say light heartedly. My family can always change my mood. Then I start laughing too. We all throw on light cover ups and walk out the door to walk along the beach in the moon light. We have done this on the night of the reaping for my entire life but only now do I know why. It is calming and it makes you feel close to the rest of the people in District 4 because this is the one thing we all have in common. The love of the sea.

~~~~ Finnick ~~~~

"Training?"

"Well not really just you telling me everything about yourself so I can help you get out of the arena alive."

"Okay, like what?"

"What are you good at? Don't be modest."

"I am good with a trident and I can make a net out of almost anything."

"Okay good. Now tell me about your family."

"Well I live with my mother and father in a small house a little ways away from the beach. My father is a fisherman and my mother makes jewelry. She sells her jewelry at the Cresta's store. I am their only child."

"Finnick." Her tone worries me, "you haven't always been their only child, dear."

"Of course I have always been their only child."

"You had a brother named Gill. He was a tribute in the 54th annual Hunger Games. He was fourteen years old. You would have only been three years old. Your parents didn't think you would ever need to know. I am so sorry. That gold chain was his token. He almost made it." This is the most Mags has ever spoken to me. I can tell she is telling the truth but I just don't want to believe it. A brother.

"M-m-my poor parents." I have to win now. Not for myself but for them. They deserve to watch their child survive. No. No parent deserves any of this. They shouldn't have to sit at home crossing their fingers that their child will survive. They should be with their children having a good day on the beach. No child deserves to have to kill others and live the rest of their life remembering what they have done, or to die. "Mags, I have to win, for them."

"I am going to get you home." With that she walked to the door then she turned, "we will be in the Capitol in a couple of hours."

As the door shut I once again turn to the window this time seeing my reflection. My reflection is sad and weak the things that I am not. "I am not weak I am strong," I have to keep repeating this in my head as I allow myself to think of my family and friends once again. I will go home to them I know I can.

I must have drifted off to sleep at some point because I am startled by a loud "knock knock knock" on the door and the very chipper voice of Luciana saying "Out, out, out! We are almost in the Capitol. We need you out in the main part of the train in ten!" I stand immediately and walk to the wooden stand in the corner of my room. There are drawers in it and in those are clothes. I see nothing normal except some pant so I keep my shirt from the reaping on and pull on the pants.

In the main part of the train I am confronted with Sam, Mags, and Luciana. Leah is nowhere to be seen but there is food and I am starving. I pick up some strange bread with my fingers and begin to eat it but I am chastised by Luciana for not having appropriate manners. She then hands me a fork and knife insisting I cut it and use my fork to pick up the pieces. I set down the for and knife proceeding to eat with my fingers. She lets out a disappointed breath and breaths to herself, "hopeless".

"Oh thank goodness you're here," I hear Luciana chirp her mood back to normal, normal for her anyways. Leah is walking in her face red and eyes puffy. She must have been crying but no one says anything. "We are about to go through the tunnel. How exciting we are almost in the Capitol. You will love it there. The food is much better than what we are given on the train!"

The window go black and I cringe a little. We must be in the tunnel. The darkness doesn't last long though before we are blinded by the view of all the amazing building exotic people and bright sunlight. "Here we are! Isn't it lovely?" Does she ever stop talking. Apparently not because she is still blabbing on behind me but I am to busy trying to take everything in to pay her much attention. Leah is next to me her mouth open in aw.

"She's right, it is lovely." These are the first words Leah has spoken since entering this part of the train. Then without warning the train stops and we are herded of the train. I hope silently that I will see that train again in two weeks, I tell myself that I will.

~ ~ ~ ~Annie~ ~ ~ ~

My night had been sleepless. I though all night of what it must be like to have to go into the arena. The morning though brought sleep. I sleep until my mother comes in to tell me I must come downstairs because we are required to watch today as the tributes step into the Capitol for the first time. That happens later this after noon but I must eat and I slept quite late.

Breakfast is a green tinted bread. It is the bread of our district and I eat it although I am not all that hungry. "Would you like to help me make a net," my mother, Birdy, and I have worked on nets together since I was very young.

"Sure Mum."

"I will," Birdy skips into the room, "It will be just like old times."

"Just like old times," my mother repeats.

We continue on a large net to sell to Mr. Odair for his fishing boat. We talk as we tie the knots. then after a few hours the television comes on to Caesar Flickerman telling us that the tributes are about to arrive. District 1 comes in first. The tributes are big and happy to be there but they aren't as large as usual. District 2 steps off the next train and they are huge they must both be 18 and have trained their entire lives. District 3 is nothing special this year average kids who couldn't care less where they are. Then District 4 comes in. I see my mother and sister look at me but I am just waiting for Finnick to step off the train. He does and he is aw stuck. It must be beautiful. I don't bother to watch the other districts. I continue on the net and I know that later tonight I will be able to see Finnick all dressed up riding on a chariot. Poor Finnick.


End file.
